Bonding
by Aya8
Summary: Sai reads in a book that slumber parties are a good way to bond with friends, so he invites Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sakura over to his place to spend the night.
1. Chapter 1

Can't remember where I found this Prompt, but I finally decided to do it!

Prompt: Team Kakashi Orgy - Sai reads in a book that slumber parties are a good way to bond with friends, so he invites Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and Sakura over to his place to spend the night.

Title: Bonding  
>Rating: RNC-17

Part One:

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto frowned as he noticed Kakashi and Yamato coming down the same dirt road that led to Sai's house. "Hey, they aren't coming are they?"

Sakura sighed, the straps of her pack stretching a little more tightly across her chest as she'd made sure to fill it with games and a sleeping bag, which was something Sai had insisted on. She sloppily kicked her foot at the loose dirt on the road, once, twice while walking at the same time, dragging her feet as they trekked to the newest members' home, giving Yamato and Kakashi time to catch up. "Sai read something in a book about slumber parties being beneficial for team bonding."

Naruto's eyebrows snapped together in a scowl as he stopped to look at his pink haired best friend. "He reads too much. It's not natural. Every time he reads I find myself with a headache."

"Reading is so natural and besides Sai never had the advantages we did. He's trying Naruto, we need to encourage, not berate him."

Naruto groaned. "That's why he always says 'I read in a book,' because he knows you'll give into him!"

Sakura shrugged, her hair rising with the movement of her shoulders. "That doesn't mean the rest of you need to follow suit though I recommend it."

"Recommend?" Kakashi questioned.

Yamato nodded, clearly dismayed. "I don't remember there being an option."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, her pine green eyes twinkling with irritation. "You're big boys. You all could have declined."

"Sakura-chan, I'd rather just sleep in a stupid bag than have to heal broken bones," Naruto spoke with an oblivious tone taking that last step to stand in front of Sai's door. It was in that moment that he cringed, shrinking back as he turned to eye her carefully. "A-ah-hehe"

Naruto felt his groin jerk as her tiny pink tongue darted along the bottom of her lip, her eyes rolled, and she shook her head, the right corner of her mouth lifting in amusement. "I just worked a forty-eight hour shift. Most of it was spent in the ER, so you're very lucky Naruto, that I'm tired."

"Amen," he mumbled before knocking loudly on the door.

The door swung open with a swiftness that caused the group to think Sai had been waiting at the door, listening for their approach. "Dickless, Hag-ah, you're all here. Let's start immediately with the bonding activities. Come everyone and take your clothes off."

Sakura's face flushed a bright tomato red, spreading to what little she had exposed of her upper chest, "no Sai that's not-er not to take off that is, to change into _pajamas_."

Sai shook his head and pointed to a spot in the book he was holding. "No. It says right here to remove clothes if one wishes to experiment with—"

A coughing fit started and Sakura tried to gasp for breath in between each one. "Wh-what book have you been reading?"

Naruto shouted with laughter and pointed with boisterous hilarity at the book Sai held up. "Holy shit, that's porn."

Sakura shook her head and pushed her way into his house, leaving Yamato and Kakashi behind on the stairs, shock written all over their faces, while Naruto clutched his gut as he howled. "Ino gave that to you didn't she? I bet she thought it would be funny-well never mind."

"How do you know it was Ino's?" Yamato wondered, his voice hoarse as his eyes continued to roam the cover.

They'd finally managed to cross the threshold of the door, but got about two feet further before they stopped to examine the cover of the book, each one just as carefully as the last.

"Well we had a girls get together with Hinata and TenTen," she shrugged, thinking it was the most natural thing in the world. "We got bored, did a little reading—"

Kakashi gaped and took the book from Sai. "This is a little reading? What did you do after reading it?"

Sakura sighed and moved to place her sleeping bag on the ground, and then she turned towards her sensei, casually running a hand through her hair. "Well we-," she stopped, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the intent anticipatory gazes on her. "Are you being dirty Kaka-sensei?"

He straightened, clearing his throat as he continued to stare at her. "Just curious what four girls reading porn would do after finishing?"

"Hey, yeah-me too Sakura-chan," Naruto supplied, suddenly fully interested in the conversation.

It struck her then that what she had within her grasp was a wonderful joke she could play on all four men. She just hoped she'd have the guts to do it and the acting skills to pull it off.

"And you Yamato, you as well?"

He flinched at being put on the spot with the question, but hesitantly nodded, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm always curious about female interactions," Sai supplied.

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath before getting into character. Smoothly she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and put her hands at the tops of her thighs, slowly rubbing up then down twice. "We started to undress, it was so hot everywhere."

"Fuck," Kakashi gasped, shaking his head, berating himself for allowing her to continue-for even wanting her to continue. She hadn't even said anything overly sexy, but he felt like he'd walked through fire and he had an idea the others felt the same.

"What else?" Naruto asked excitedly, moving closer to Sakura.

Sakura watched as Sai cocked his head to the side, examining her as he pulled his collar away from his neck. She glanced quickly at Yamato, catching him swallowing and then noticed Kakashi adjusting his pants as Naruto bounded even closer to her. All actions so subtle if she hadn't been trained a ninja she wouldn't have noticed them.

"And what else Sakura?" Sai whispered.

She wondered if anyone else noticed the higher pitch in his voice. If he even noticed he was reacting to her simple words or that he hadn't called her 'hag'.

"And then we got into our pajamas and went to bed, you dirty perverts," Sakura scolded before turning to go into the living room and plopping on Sai's black leather couch.

To be continued…

I'm guestimating three more short parts and it'll be complete. I've got half of part two written. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Someone commented that they'd rather it be just Kakashi with Sakura instead of four guys and a girl. I think, because it's on Fanfiction dot net, that I'm already pushing it with the rating anyhow. To be honest it was already leaning more towards K/S hence why I put it under the two.

If there is a huge uproar about it, I will be willing to make a different version where it is a Team 7 orgy, but I cannot just do it for one person, so if you want it, say it. I'll most likely end up e-mailing it to those who want it if it's requsted enough.

I hope that after the long wait this chapter is just as good as the first!

Title: Bonding  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

Part Two:

Being a member of Root must have paid amazingly well, actually it was probably being an ex-member of root and sharing his Intel with the Hokage that had paid even better. The black leather couch she had plopped on was utterly divine and as she ran her hand up then down the smooth material she wondered what it would feel like on her bare skin.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, visibly distressed as he galloped after her, the others not far behind. "That was cruel. How can anyone go to bed after reading that and not have a boner?"

Containing her grin and her need to rub her hands together evilly, she reached forward for an art magazine on Sai's square mahogany coffee table before settling back into the couch, snuggling down so that it appeared as if she was lying down in a sitting position. "Well that's easy," she paused for effect, "I'm female."

Naruto frowned, shifting his hand through his sunshine colored hair, his blue eyes gazing at her in confusion. "I know you're a girl, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked into the magazine, calmly folding the corner of the page that dedicated a whole section to watercolors, and then flipped to the next group before glancing up at him. "Girls don't get 'boners,'" she supplied helpfully, going back to her magazine, but focusing on the group of men out of the corner of her eye.

He laughed heartily, clearly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh right, well you know what I meant. So you didn't really go to sleep right?" he paused, cocking his head to the side, then continued, "Right?"

"Oh go take a cold shower," she replied, working to keep her eyes from sneaking a better peak of the slightly sexually charged males in the room.

She almost felt bad, but then remembered all the times she had caught Naruto and Sai spying on her in the bath and knew this would be worth it. Kakashi was a pervert before she even met him and she always had to deal with his hentai books, but Yamato, well with him she did feel slightly ashamed that he was going to be involved in her attempt to make them unconformable.

Eh, oh well.

She scooted down into the couch further, spreading her thighs just enough to let the imagination wander, then biting her lip before pulling the art book closer to her face, covering it completely to hide her blushing. She, what she hoped was in a sensual way, shifted her thighs together, letting her kneecaps touch, and then allowed them to fall open, repeating the motion only once more. She did not want to make it look like it was on purpose, so to add to the picture she innocently took one hand and curled a pink strand of hair around her finger while holding the magazine still up into her face. Sakura took a deep breath before and at least two more minutes of subtle shifting before she got the courage to peak over the magazine.

Sakura managed to contain her snort at the frazzled and drooling looks of the four men steadily watching her thighs. Just to confirm it was in fact her thighs they were looking she squeezed them together and rolled her hips, the reward for this action was Naruto's mouth dropping open, Sai cocking his head to the side, Yamato's Adams apple bobbing up then down, and the most erotic scalding hot look from Kakashi she'd ever seen on a man. Sakura, caught in his look, did not notice that her own mouth had dropped open, her breath catching, as she watched his hungry eyes staring directly into hers and she knew then that he completely comprehended what she was doing. The surprising tingle that started in her stomach amplified enough that she needed to drop her hand to her midriff and press slightly, trying to relieve the pressure. This time her thighs clenching together was involuntary.

Sakura cleared her throat, averting her gaze away from Kakashi's sinister eye. "What?" she demanded of everyone thoroughly surprised her voice sounded so calm. "I didn't even say anything. It's not my fault you guys get turned on at the drop of a hat."

She found herself wondering if they would have responded more had she removed her spandex shorts and just left the skirt on. No, what she really wanted to know was would Kakashi respond to her more with less clothes?

"How were your dreams after the reading then?" Kakashi asked, letting his face show how surprised he was that he was even asking. Ex-Anbu or not, she could read Kakashi, just like she could the rest of them, they were, after all, her team.

The burning in her stomach settled, calmed as Kakashi supplied her with a way out of his scorching gaze. "Pretty sexy actually," she pointed at Kakashi, "you were there," then to Naruto, "you were there, Sasuke was there, and you," this time to Sai, "and Yamato. Naruto really enjoyed doing Sasuke. Kakashi you were downright animalistic with Sai and don't even get me started with Yamato," she tsked her tongue and shook her finger at them. "You were very naughty boys."

The smirk twinkled in Kakashi's eyes as he regarded, but it was Naruto's fake gagging sound that took her attention. "Gross Sakura-chan!" he hollered, slapping a hand over his chest, "I'm scarred for life!" he complained, dropping into the love seat that sat across from the matching couch. "Where were you in all this?" he asked.

She chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was watching of course."

"Are you a virgin Sakura?"

The question from Sai was random as usual, but the topic startled her so much that she didn't have time to think before she answered it. "Yes," she mumbled. Once she realized what she had answered, the heat of embarrassment burned through her face down to her neck and shoulders, successfully spreading. "Where did that come from?" she wondered.

"I am as well according to Ino's book," he responded causally sitting next to her. His dark gaze assessed her face and neck before he frowned. "Why is your face all red? Do I need to turn down the heat?"

Yeah, the internal heat, Sakura thought to herself as she warily watched Kakashi saunter forward, thoroughly pleased that the whole situation had backfired somewhat on her. He sat on the other side of her, and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that his hand grazed the side of her thigh. Her suspicion was confirmed when she felt the palm of one of his hands on her cool skin and she nearly swallowed her tongue as he dipped towards the inside, gave a quick sweeping caress, then pulled back, patting her gently on the thigh.

"How about a card game?" he questioned, moving his gaze from hers and addressing the others.

Sakura bowed her head and swiftly went to sit up straight, swallowing the huge lump that seemed to stop up her throat before smoothing her hair down.

"Strip poker?" Sai asked calmly. "I hear that's always successful when bonding."

"Strip poker!" Naruto cried out, flinging his whole body back over the arm of the chair, roaring with laughter.

Sakura cleared her throat, dampened her bottom lip, and looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. She had never reacted to him this way. Could it be that was because she'd never managed to turn him on, but now that she had he noticed her? Or maybe it was frustration, sexual or not with each other.

What does he have to be frustrated about; he is not the one with wet panties, and after only one look!

Her eyes widened at the thought and she coughed loudly. "Excuse me," she managed, "I need a drink. I'll be right back," she added and successfully made her exit into the kitchen.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Something I'm going to try and start doing is thank the reviewers, mainly because you don't have to review if you don't want to, but you all do it anyway and it really helps, even if it is just fanfiction.

Thanks to:

sundance1989

DarkIkari8520  
>All the different 'Guests'<br>cocoalover – I love long reviews! Thank you for taking the time to write one. I actually planned a kitchen scene and not the actual strip poker, but your comment got me thinking. I might just do the strip poker.  
>Cupp<br>Miss Dany  
>FallenCrimsonStar – I wasn't actually going to do a strip poker scene, I just thought the comment was funny, but you aren't the first to mention it. I'll probably do it. Just not in this chapter.<br>FreeSkittles  
>qwertyd<br>felicat101  
>Rusala<br>Daynasaur  
>firestar97<br>wolfisis

Chapter Three:

She thought she had managed to escape for a little while, but when she opened the black, glossy refrigerator to allow the cool air to engulf her she had not expected to feel heat behind her, folding over her.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" she gasped jerking straight up, unintentionally pushing her ass into the man standing behind her.

_Kakashi, of course it would be Kakashi._

"You started this game Sakura. I'm going to finish it," he mumbled so softly she almost had to strain to hear him.

_That stupid fucking game, the one that had been a joke, that game_, was what she wanted to scream at him. Only she couldn't because he bumped his groin into her ass, letting his hands slide down her hips to the front of her thighs, lifting her up and back into him. She braced herself against the shelves inside the fridge, her eyes widening as his hands cupped the front of her thighs while soothingly rubbing back and forth.

She felt his hot moist breath panting in the curve of her neck before he shoved his face deeper, beneath her hair, letting out a deep guttural, almost helpless sounding, groan that shook her to her core.

"Kaka-sensei," she managed, not recognizing the husky tone of her voice.

She yelped in surprise as she felt his teeth sink into the junction of her throat and shoulder, and then he quickly lapped at it with his tongue, soothing the bitten skin. "That's it, say my name," he whispered next to her earlobe.

"Kak-" she managed to stop herself from saying the rest of his name, not sure if she wanted this to continue here or at all, but that seemed to spur more of a reaction from him.

One of his hands slipped from her thigh to cup her between her legs and that was when her knees turned to jelly, had Kakashi not been there she would have fallen to the floor. He lifted her, moving away from the cool fridge, slamming the door before bending her over the waist level counter, placing her hands on either side of her face, which he pushed down to rest on top of the cold surface.

"Shh," he whispered.

She realized that it must have been her making those cooing and hiccupping noises, so she did what he said, slowly trying to labor her breathing, praying that the other three men in the living room were already starting a card game.

"You guys just stay in there and play poker," Kakashi suddenly shouted. "Sakura and I are going to make snacks and drinks."

"I want-" Naruto started.

"I want too," Kakashi whispered to Sakura bending over her already bent form. "It's going to be a surprise, so be sure none of you come in here," he yelled back to Naruto.

She stood pliant, still, her breath catching with every bump, grind, and slide of his hips and hands against her. "What exactly do you expect to happen?" Sakura's voice quavered.

"Exactly what you want to happen," his delicious growl vibrated against her ear. "I can fucking feel you through your shorts. What's more hot is I know you were this wet when I looked at you," he informed her. "I almost came in my pants when you glanced back at me," he added.

She shuddered at his words, knowing they were true, but not wanting to admit it, not even when she felt the tips of his fingers playing with the band of her spandex shorts or when he pushed her skirt up so that he could yank those shorts down her leg. Her damp underwear quickly followed, both pieces of material pooling at her ankles and instead of removing her skirt he just flipped it up, exposing her ass.

She cried out in surprise when she felt the sting of his hand slap the curve of her ass. She rose in outrage, lifted her upper body, and twisted towards him, fire flashing in her eyes, but she didn't get to say anything to him as he swiftly pushed her back down to the top of the counter.

"Stay down, but I want you to look at me. Turn your head so your cheek is against the countertop," he demanded, and she complied without thinking. He was her sensei after all, she'd never questioned him before, so it had been instinctual. It was time she started to question.

"Good girl," he praised as his hands started a circular motion over the sting on her butt cheek.

He let his hand slip down into the crack of her ass, down to the core of her wetness, slip and sliding over the hot lips of her sex. She gritted her teeth as she felt him pull away, still not entirely sure what to do.

"Kakashi, um, that is -" she stopped when she heard his zipper slip down and the rustling of pants dropping to the floor.

She felt him slip between her legs, running the tip of his cock against the swollen wet lips of her sex, not entering, but teasing back and forth, rocking continuously until she felt she was going to die.

"Oh please," she whimpered, then gasped at the breathless, pleading tone for that indicated she wanted this, that she wanted this man to continue doing what he was about to do to her.

With each thrust, she felt him sliding into her lips, pushing them apart, threatening to enter, but never actually doing it, and she was burning alive. If she hadn't been practically on top of the counter, held in place by Kakashi's pumping hips, she would have definitely fallen to the floor. It was funny because she'd never had weak knees before, not even with Sasuke.

He let down a hard slap again, this time to her other cheek, forcing a squeal out of her. He fell on top of her back, forcing his thrusts to become tight, snapping, like pistons. He continued to tease, sliding just between her, but never fully entering.

It was driving her mad.

"Please, Kakashi," she whimpered, actively pushing her ass back into him now.

He adjusted his hips, pushing her more against the front of the counter, so that her clit bumped against the tiny knob of the cabinet every time he thrust and stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her back rounded up as she jerked against him and that delightfully small wonder on the tiny cabinet door slid up and down as her uncontrollable movements continued.

"Oh God," she cried out, reaching forward, wanting to grip something as she rode these endless waves that crashed through her, but all she encounter was smooth marble and a wall. "Oh my God. Oh my God," she chanted, her hips frantic now, back and forth between Kakashi and his cock sliding between her swollen nether lips and that tiny door knob.

Who'd have thought?

Kakashi fingers bit down into her hips, trying to control her suddenly wild movements. He leaned backwards, away from her as she bucked from her climax, watching every twist, bump, grind, and shiver almost all at once.

Her face remained plastered against the counter top, her cheek scrunched against the surface, filled with pleasure as her fingernails relentlessly clawing, on either side of her face, at the smooth top. In that instant he knew, he knew that he would have her again.

This untamed beauty was intoxicating and too sweet not to be left alone. He needed more and he fully intended to never leave her alone.

To be continued…

For those of you that have requested, (practically everyone but a few really) it I'm working on the 'orgy' scene with everyone. A lot of you have voice your dislike for yaoi so I'll try my best to keep it to a minimum, but it's going to be in there, there's no way around it.

It's about three pages right now. I'm trying to figure out if I should post it up on this story as a kind of 'interlude' or 'what if' deal, or if I should just make a new story titled Bonding: Edition II or something. Enough people wanted it so I'll be posting it up, just need to figure out how. I'll take suggestions. Hope everyone enjoyed the kitchen scene…I know my descriptions may have been a little confusing! *eep* -_*

Here's a bit of it: the - indicates some scenes were taken out. Keep in mind this is just a rough draft.

It was then she noticed Sai sitting at the end of his couch, about a foot away from everyone else.

"Only fair that the two virgins lose it together right," Sakura whispered.

"Take your pants off Sai, take everything off actually," Sakura called to him.

He frowned, but obeyed, never taking his gaze off her he unhurriedly stripped down, and when he was finished, he casually sat back on the couch.

She felt the hand on his cock before she heard the grunt as he was positioned for her. She lifted her hips so she could glance down at what was going on.

"Um-," she stopped and turned to see Kakashi had been the one helping.

She balanced herself with her hands on Sai's chest as she rose higher so that Kakashi could place the tip of Sai's cock in between the hot lips of her swollen sex.

"Oh God," she whimpered as that burning and stretching sensation started almost instantly.

She turned her attention to Sai to see his eyes slam shut tightly. He'd moved his hands from her waist and had them raised to his chest, almost as if he was warding her off, but the rest of his body was having a different tone.

She leaned forward, reaching out a hand to gently brush his cheek. "Sai," she whispered once she was fully seated on him. She was full up and the pressure of him pushing into her just seemed to excite her more.

His eyes opened quickly, taking a moment to focus his glazed stare on her face. She could feel his thighs trembling under her and she glanced down to see the same thing happening with his abdomen. He was shaking all over; she could feel the tension in his thighs. He was overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It was too much too quickly," she added starting to pull off him.

She missed the rather boyish grunt that escaped him, but not the hard hands that he dropped to her hips, slamming her back down onto him, her surprised gasp mingling with his long drawn out groan. He pushed her back and forth, in a short staccato circular motion.

That's it. Tell me what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

For those up to date with the manga-raise your hand if you're pissed off! I just finished it and I'm fuming.

Thanks to:

All the Guest reviews  
>Moonfairy014<br>Trunksmybaby  
>Tokiyowind<br>FallenCrimsonStar  
>sundance1989<br>cocoalover  
>Suuito<br>Kashi-Cookie-Monster  
>Threnody<br>akatsuki's-chick

I really appreciate you all taking the time to review.

Now, this chapter isn't a lemon, gotta build up to it. I'm actually planning on making this longer than I originally intended, so it's just going to be foreplay for the next few chapters. I also want to mention that this chapter has a very, very mild strip poker scene. I know it's not what most of you wanted, I'm sure you wanted more detail and such, but I'll make up for it in the next chapters.

I also want to apologize a head of time for any inconsistencies and mistakes. Please point them out.

Chapter Four:

Sakura shivered, her fingernails scrapping carelessly at the top of the counter, as her breathing leveled. He shouldn't have let her think, he shouldn't have let her calm down, because now that she had, she knew it had almost gone to far.

He was her sensei for goodness sake.

The thought as like ice water being dumped all over her after a rough sparring session with Naruto or Sai and she jerked away. Well, she tried, but he had her in place against him, so all she could do was stand ramrod straight, facing the cabinets.

"Sakura?"

She scrambled between his arms, struggling to pull her shorts up. "This was wrong," she mumbled, grimacing as the wetness of her orgasm clung to her shorts and stuck to the inside of her thighs.

Kakashi scoffed, "excuse me?"

Her face burned as she turned slightly towards him and licked her bottom lip. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

He cocked his head to the side, watching her ashamed expression as she focused on the tiled floor. Kakashi sighed softly and then reached to pull his pants up, but remained so close that she felt the material slide up against her. She thought he would move away, but she was wrong. He leaned forward, resting the front of his now clothed body fully against her back, slipping an arm around her front, cradling her midriff as he pulled her even closer. With his other hand, he reached forward and using two fingers and his thumb, he cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

She started to speak, but the words froze on her tongue as she made eye contact. Sakura felt the ache low in her belly as she gazed at his face. "Did it feel wrong?" Kakashi spoke so softly she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

Sakura chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood. "Of course not, how could it have felt wrong, but-"

Kakashi shook his head, pushing his body flush against hers now, forcing her to bend slightly into the countertop once more. He seemed to enjoy the small kittenish grunt that escaped her mouth by visibly taking a deep breath. He trailed his thumb down the curve of her bottom lip, forcing it apart from her top one. Kakashi was now pulling her upper body back towards him, but keeping his lower body flush with hers.

For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he licked her teeth. She jerked her head back, not sure if she was disgusted or turned on by his action. "Stop it."

She'd managed to turn her head to the side, so that her cheek was facing him. His response to her was just as startling now as it had been before when he dropped his forehead against the cushion of her cheek. He placed a gentle kiss where his lips lined up with her face and rubbed her belly, making a small circular pattern.

"I do believe we've opened a can of worms," he whispered his challenge.

And that's what it was. A challenge and for a moment she was excited. Her heart beat so loudly she was sure he could hear it anyway. Her excitement quickly faded because she knew this would go nowhere. That this was dangerous because though she'd acted ridiculously mature in a situation that had gotten out of control, she knew that the reality was he was her senior, her sensei.

Nothing could ever happen. Or if it did, it would never last. It would be a one night stand and nothing more, but Sakura just didn't work that way. She wanted to give her virginity to someone that would be in a relationship with her. Call her a crazy romantic, but that's what it would be.

She'd just lost her head is all.

"Kaka-sensei," she whispered sadly.

He chuckled. "Oh baby, no way in hell you're backing out," he warned her, and then he swiftly pulled away, but not before smacking her ass as he went towards the living room. "So, no snacks," he called to the group, "but I am up for a game of strip poker."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she stormed in the direction of the living room. "HEY! That's not fair. I'm only the girl here."

"And that's a problem?" Naruto called.

They'd given Sakura extra clothes so they could play, which was fine at first, until she realized she had absolutely no skill when it came to poker. So there she was, in her white cotton bra and underwear, with only one sock on. It wasn't like they hadn't seen her before in a bikini, so it wasn't much of a big deal. Or at least it shouldn't have been, but the predatory glances Kakashi kept giving her were making her nervous.

_Let's be honest girl, they aren't making you nervous, they're making you wish he sucked at strip poker so you could see his.. _Sakura quickly shushed her inner self, but still felt heat flush her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Kakashi asked his voice deep and husky.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei, what's wrong with your voice?" Naruto asked, being surprisingly observant.

Feeling devilishly mischievous, Sakura raised an eyebrow playfully and leaned across the table towards him, letting the gentle swell of her perky breasts spill out. "Yeah, Kaka-sensei, what's wrong with your voice?"

Sakura wished she'd swallowed her tongue as she felt his hard, rough hand reach out under the table and clamp down over her upper thigh. She squeaked with surprise and straightened instantly, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open slightly as she felt his fingertips somehow manage to brush against her sex.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked curiously.

Sakura jerked her wide eyed expression towards her other team mate and knew the minute she looked at him that he knew exactly what had happened. How he managed to sound curious and not actually be curious was beyond her.

_What a bunch of dirty old men!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Hmm, fine," Sakura managed and then bit her bottom lip when Kakashi pushed a single fingertip forward against her clitoris.

It was hard, but she managed not to shut her eyes. She was afraid that this would be a very, very long night.

To be continued…

I didn't plan on this being so short, but I wanted to get it out. I will have another chapter out on the 23rd or 24th of the beginning 'orgy' edition, it will be included with this story, but as a side one (meaning EDITION II will NOT follow Bonding). I'll entitle the chapter Bonding Edition II: Part One, or something like that. So if you don't want to read it, be sure you skip it.

Sneak peak at Chapter Five: (Not Edition II!)

"I am not drinking that!" Sakura gasped in laughter as Naruto pushed a weird alcoholic concoction she'd never heard of at her.

"Come on, it'll put hair on your chest," he snorted in laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but hair on my chest wouldn't be so sexy."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure nothing could make not sexy, Sakura-chan," Naruto supplied, in such a serious tone that Sakura almost cooed at the cuteness.

"Naruto, thank you," she smiled happily at him.

"Ugly the rules of truth or dare is if you don't answer the truth truthfully you have to drink," Sai informed her of the rules.

"I did answer truthfully."

She watched Naruto blink with surprise and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a secretive smirk cross Kakashi's face.

"You aren't in love with Sasuke anymore? When the hell did that happen?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Why would you even ask such a question?"

Naruto shrugged and Sakura frowned as she saw his expression. "I just wanted to know."

"So now it's my turn?" she asked, but started before anyone could respond, "Kakashi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he spoke without hesitation.

_Big surprise_, Inner Sakura drawled.

Sakura bit her lip; she had been hoping he'd say truth since everyone up until that point had. The game had really just started a few minutes ago when Sai pushed the table they'd played strip poker on out of the way and suggested the game. He claimed the table was a barrier and would not enhance the bonding between them.

Sakura leaned forward on her hands as an idea suddenly came to her. "I dare you to French kiss Naruto."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out, looking scandalized.

Kakashi just smiled knowingly. "Sai," he started, "I believe there's another rule in that book that states you can't dare anyone something that you aren't willing to do yourself."

Sakura felt the color drain from her face. She turned to Sai and watched his finger follow down the page and stop.

"Yes, right here."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay so what does that mean?"

"It means, Sakura-_chan,"_ Kakashi teased, "that if you can't French kiss Naruto yourself, I don't have to do it."

Sakura sighed, her heart leaping back into place. _Was that all?_

"Is that all? I can totally kiss Naruto," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

Kakashi gave a tight-lipped smile and then reached for the book, plucking it out of Sai's hand. "Ah, it also says that if you can't French kiss me as well, that I don't have to do it."

Sakura snorted, knowing he was lying. "It doesn't say that!" she cried out, jerking forward to reach the book, but he easily held it out of her reach.

"It does. So you have to French kiss me and Naruto."

"Or else what?" she snapped. "I have to take another shot."

"No, that's too easy. Or else you'll be given dare from me and you'll have a choice to either do the your dare, or mine. You will do one or the other," he warned.

Oh, the things this man would do for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, this was supposed to be the first part to Edition II (the orgy scene), but this chapter pushed forward. I'm adding a lot more to II than I originally planned, so it's gonna be a couple of parts anyway. Happy holidays!

Chapter Five:

"I am not drinking that!" Sakura gasped in laughter as Naruto pushed a weird alcoholic concoction she'd never heard of at her.

"Come on, it'll put hair on your chest," he snorted in laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but hair on my chest wouldn't be so sexy."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure nothing could make not sexy, Sakura-chan," Naruto supplied, in such a serious tone that Sakura almost cooed at the cuteness.

"Naruto, thank you," she smiled happily at him.

"Ugly the rules of truth or dare is if you don't answer the truth truthfully you have to drink," Sai informed her of the rules.

"I did answer truthfully."

She watched Naruto blink with surprise and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a secretive smirk cross Kakashi's face.

"You aren't in love with Sasuke anymore? When the hell did that happen?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Why would you even ask such a question?"

Naruto shrugged and Sakura frowned as she saw his expression. "I just wanted to know."

"So now it's my turn?" she asked, but started before anyone could respond, "Kakashi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he spoke without hesitation.

_Big surprise_, Inner Sakura drawled.

Sakura bit her lip; she had been hoping he'd say truth since everyone up until that point had. The game had really just started a few minutes ago when Sai pushed the table they'd played strip poker on out of the way and suggested the game. He claimed the table was a barrier and would not enhance the bonding between them.

Sakura leaned forward on her hands as an idea suddenly came to her. "I dare you to French kiss Naruto."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out, looking scandalized.

Kakashi just smiled knowingly. "Sai," he started, "I believe there's another rule in that book that states you can't dare anyone something that you aren't willing to do yourself."

Sakura felt the color drain from her face. She turned to Sai and watched his finger follow down the page and stop.

"Yes, right here."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what does that mean?"

"It means, Sakura-_chan,"_ Kakashi teased, "that if you can't French kiss Naruto yourself, I don't have to do it."

Sakura sighed, her heart leaping back into place. _Was that all?_

"Is that all? I can totally kiss Naruto," Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

Kakashi gave a tight-lipped smile and then reached for the book, plucking it out of Sai's hand. "Ah, it also says that if you can't French kiss me as well, that I don't have to do it."

Sakura snorted, knowing he was lying. "It doesn't say that!" she cried out, jerking forward to reach the book, but he easily held it out of her reach.

"It does. So you have to French kiss me and Naruto."

"Or else what?" she snapped. "I have to take another shot."

"No, that's too easy. Or else you'll be given dare from me and you'll have a choice to either do the your dare, or mine. You will do one or the other," he warned.

Oh, the things this man would do for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"He didn't say that," Kakashi denied, shaking his head.<p>

"Yes, he did!" Sakura argued, her face lit up with laughter.

Kakashi continued to shake his head.

"I swear it," Sakura laughed.

Naruto nodded and raised his hand, confirming what Sakura said. "Yep, I was there. Gaara said it."

"Hm, I guess you'll have to watch out for Gaara then eh Sakura," Yamato teased.

"Ugly needs to watch out for the Kazekage because he likes strong woman with light hair," Sai said, forming it as a statement rather than a question. "Why?"

"Her hair is a light pink. The comment was clearly directed at her, but these two are too daft to have noticed it," Yamato supplied, folding his arms across his chest as he sat on the floor, leaning against Sai's leather sofa.

"So what are you saying?" Sakura asked curiously.

Yamato grinned his scary, evil grin. "That boy has had a crush on you for a while Sakura. You saved his brother, the boy who saved him yammers nonstop about you in his presence, and Shikamaru feels you're the only intelligent person he can have a conversation with these days, so naturally, since he's liaison between Suna and Konaha, he speaks to Temari about you and she in turn relays it to Gaara."

"I'm sure he does not talk about me to Temari," Sakura denied, feeling slightly uneasy at the turn of the conversation.

"I'm sure you play a main role in many wet dreams Sakura," Kakashi stated, eyeing her.

She snorted with exasperation. "How did we get on this topic? We go from a simple innocent statement made by Gaara to wet dreams about me? I mean seriously, what happened to everyone having a thing for Ino? Am I the flavor of the month now?"

No one responded with anything more than a chuckle.

"I'm beat guys," Kakashi spoke suddenly. "I know Sai and Naruto have a pretty daunting mission tomorrow. I think this was some good bonding exercises though. Don't you think Sai."

"Yes, we'll have to do it again."

"Oh lord," Sakura mumbled, praying that they would not.

* * *

><p>An hour after she heard Naruto's loud snore Sakura felt her own eyes slowly starting to drift shut, until she felt Kakashi come up beside her. She gasped in surprise.<p>

"Open your sleeping bag," he demanded.

She shook her head, resisting until he reached forward and jerked the zipper down himself. He slipped in and when they were nose-to-nose Sakura felt her chest hurting for air.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"You left me hanging in the kitchen," he replied and he slid his arm between them.

She heard another zipper, followed by a muffled slip of fabric being shifted as he opened his pants. When he reached for her hand and pulled it to his erection, Sakura felt like a dear in headlights, unable to take her eyes from him.

"Make me cum, Sakura," he whimpered, pleadingly, encircling her hand with his, forcing her to grip him tighter.

"I don't know-um-I-" she stammered, words were actually failing her. "I don't know what to do," she finished.

"Move your hand up and down," he supplied, applying pressure with his hand over hers.

He pulled her hand all the way up his length, circling the tip and gathering the tiny bead of moisture there, and then back down. Once she got the rhythm, he pulled his hand away, and reached forward to cup her breasts.

"Oh good girl," he growled. "I want to fuck you so hard," he whispered against her lips. "Fuck me," he demanded. "Faster."

With her eyes wide, she moved her hand up and down, faster, watching his face fill with pleasure.

"Like this?" she asked insecurely.

His drooping eyes shot open and he gave her a reassuring grin. "You're a natural."

Sakura stopped suddenly when she heard a sleeping bag rustle just ten feet away.

"Don't stop," he pleaded. "They can't hear us."

She skeptically threw a look over her shoulder before she started her pace again.

"I want you suck my cock," he growled.

She should've known Kakashi got off on dirty talk, he was an avid reader of Icha Icha after all.

His hand, the one that had been playfully fondling her breast, shot upward, and griped the back of her neck, pulling her forehead against his. His panting breath fanned out against her lips and it was then that she noticed her sleeping bag was swaying back and forth. His hips were thrusting rapidly into her fist and his hand held the back of her neck keeping her in place against him.

"You are so fucking hot. When you came all over me in the kitchen it was all I could do not take you right there. I stopped only because I know you're a virgin, but I can teach you, you'll let me teach you. I promise, you won't regret it and ohmygodI'mcoming," he gasped and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, as his hips continued pumping.

It was like he was attacking her face, but it was definitely a kiss to remember. If the dull ache of need pooling between her legs wasn't an indication, then her dazed expression was.

When he finally pulled away, she was gasping for breath, and not disturbed at all that the sticky wetness on her pajamas was going to be hard to clean off if it dried.

He caressed her face, trailing kisses against her brow occasionally before he spoke a few minutes later. "You'll come to me tomorrow night and we'll play some more."

All she could do was nod, after all, this was a Kakashi she'd not only never seen before, but didn't know how to handle.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Also not the orgy scene, unfortunately this chapter took me by surprise. I'll state this again at the end of the story.

Thanks to:

Sundance1989  
>Trunksmybaby<br>Kashi-Cookie-Monster  
>ItachiGirl4Life<br>Rusala – I had a line in between the transition, but FF erases them all the time. I'll try to fix it.  
>Bluuchan<br>Moonfairy014  
>Hateme101 – repeating chapter four? Hm, I'll look at it. Thanks for letting me know.<br>FallenCrimsonStar  
>PanUchiha7105<br>Amanda-Rae 1019  
>Guest1<br>Guest2

I appreciate you all taking the time to comment.

Another thing: Not only is there a small time skip of two months towards the end of the chapter, but this also happens to be lemony.

Also, I've done something to my wrist, I'm not sure what, but it's giving me problems when I type. I'd assumed I had sprained it, which may not be the case anymore.

Chapter Six:

"Sakura, you have got to be quiet. You'll get me kicked out," Kakashi mumbled against her bare thigh.

He was crouched at the foot of his bed, with her thighs hanging over the edge, and his head in between them. It had been extremely uncomfortable at first and Sakura had asked him not to do it, but now after the mind blowing, screaming orgasm she was trembling off, it would be something she would request again, if the 'lessons' continued.

She tried to tell him it was impossible, but all she could manage were body jolts and gasps as her hips continued to thrust up towards his dampened chin. He placed a gentle kiss against her sex before slipping his tongue quickly between the folds, knocking into her clitoris once more before he got to his feet and reached for the zipper on his blue jeans.

The aftershocks of this orgasm were going to kill her, but she still managed to feel that small twinge of fear as she watched Kakashi completely slip out of his jeans and boxers. She'd not seen him fully naked before and he was beautiful. Sakura couldn't imagine anyone else taking her virginity that would actually be gentle with, or so she thought, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"If you receive, it's only proper to give back. Get on your knees," he commanded.

Sakura couldn't even talk let alone get to her knees. In fact, all she managed to do was push the palm of her hand against her pubic bone, hoping the powerful waves of undulating pleasure would calm.

When he finally noticed her debilitation, he frowned down at her, cocking his head to the side. She shut her eyes managing to feel utterly embarrassed, even through this amazing orgasm, at the position she was in at the edge of his bed. She was fully naked, her legs spread, and her hips were doing a weird circular thrust as if she was fucking the air. She was mortified.

So mortified that she hadn't noticed when he'd moved to lie beside her, so close to her, that when she turned her head to look at his face all she could see was his eyes.

"Breathe," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face and smoothing it against her head before he went to stroke her cheek.

It must've shown on her face how started she was because when she finally did breath, what came out was a strangled cry. The corner of his mouth rose in faint amusement and he rubbed her lower belly, brushing over her own hand.

"You're very sensitive," he mumbled, his eyes focusing on her own.

It was slowly tapering off, but she was still panting choppily when she tried to speak again. "Is that good?" she managed, but every word was almost a whimper.

The hand that was rubbing her belly went down further over the tops of her thighs before coming back up to draw circles around her breasts, then up her sternum, to her neck, until he was cupping her face, his thumb carelessly swiping back and forth over her bottom lip.

"Yes," he paused only a moment more before he spoke again. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. She expected him to demand her to get on her knees again, but she frowned when he got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called out.

He didn't answer right away, but as soon as she could see him again he was coming back towards her with a class of ice water. He handed it to her, "Getting you a glass of water."

"Oh," she blinked up at him; glass in his hand, dumbfounded. "Thank you."

Slowly, she pushed herself up, folding an arm over breasts, a gesture that caused Kakashi to scowl at her, before she took the cold beverage in her hand. She brought it to her lips, flinching when the cool liquid slid down her parched throat, burning all the way down.

When she was finished, she cleared her throat, glancing down at the now ripped sheets, and she felt that mortification from early coming full-blown. They hadn't been ripped before she was accosted, taken to his apartment, stripped, and thrown on the bed by him. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I'll get you new ones."

He didn't say anything as he watched her like a predator waiting to pounce on his prey. Eventually, he walked to around the bed, back to the edge, where he proceeded to straddle her lap, sitting on her like perhaps a girlfriend would to her boyfriend.

"Aren't you in a girl's position?" Sakura asked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're welcome to be on top."

"I don't know that I'm ready to have sex with you."

He chuckled. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Isn't that why you're on top of me?"

His smile was slow, sinuous, and made Sakura worry. "I'm going fuck those beautiful breasts you're so intent on hiding," he said and suddenly he made a movement and she felt his hand scooping wetness from between her legs.

"What-" her startled question stopped as his now wet hand glided between her breasts, causing her chest to glisten with the moisture. "That's disgusting," she cried out angrily.

"It's why showers were invented. Move your hands to either side of your breasts and push them together, tightly."

She did it instinctually, once again, not thinking to question him. When he pushed her back to her previous lying position, he scooted up her torso, and put the tip of his penis directly under the line where the swell of her breast touched.

His eyes darkened with passion and he growled as his hips involuntarily jolted forward, enough so that he was slightly between her breasts now.

"You are a wet dream come true, Sakura," he hissed through his clamped teeth.

He closed his eyes and rolled his head back so that he was facing the water stain in the corner of his bedroom on his ceiling.

"You have no idea," he mumbled.

He slid through the tight slot between her breasts slowly at first, the friction caused by the motion was only slightly uncomfortable, and it was most likely due to the lubrication Kakashi had stolen from between her legs. His control snapped after three thrusts and he snapped his gaze away from the ceiling watching Sakura as she watched him thrust between her breasts.

"Move your head up so when I push through you can suck me," his voice was sharp and demanding as he spewed instructions out. When she moved to do exactly what he said his body wiggled, as if he'd shivered while he was thrusting. "Take it in your mouth. Yes, like that," he moaned.

It wasn't like she'd imagined, the taste of him. The tangy salty flavor was almost pleasant, but the force at which he was coming at her made it impossible for her to apply any sucking. So, she simply opened her mouth in an 'O,' tight enough to give him more friction as he forced himself between her breasts and into the opening of her mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm not gonna last long," he grunted. "Stick your tongue out."

It happened fast. His face was scrunched with pleasure, tiny beads of sweat pooled on his forehead, and he dropped his hands down, bracing himself against the bed, which allowed his thrusts to come harder and quicker. She felt a warm wetness hit the roof of her mouth before she even saw him cry out helplessly above her.

It was too much at once, the thrusting, the thick liquid now coating her tongue, so she tried to pull her head away, but his strong hands clamped down furiously on either side of her. He was now holding her head in place as he leapt up, pulling himself out from between her breasts and forcing her mouth open further by pushing himself deep into her mouth.

He let out a long stream of roughened grunts as he finished in her mouth. He jerked forward, stopped, jerked, stopped it was a repetitive motion that continued for about a minute. His fingers had tangled in her hair when he'd tightened his grip to hold her still, so Sakura couldn't do much, but lay still beneath him, letting him finish before she quickly knocked the liquid, with her tongue, to the back of her throat, letting her swallowing reflex activate. He tasted good, but not enough to let it sit in her mouth.

He cried out helplessly at the slight suction that followed and he quickly jerked out of her mouth, the swallowing motion too much for his sensitive member to handle. He collapsed beside her head, his thigh brushed against her cheek, as she stared at the tiny droplet of water coming from that water stain on the ceiling.

It was three minutes exactly when she went to go sit up, but a rough calloused hand reached for her, pulling her back on the bed, until she was on her side, facing Kakashi.

"You wanna snuggle?" she asked surprised.

He scoffed. "Men don't snuggle," he informed her, but all the same, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her shoulders forward, tucking her head into his chest before she finally responded. "This is snuggling."

All he did was snort his affirmation and she stayed that way for hours, even after he'd fallen asleep. She pressed her ear up against his chest and gave a small contented sigh at the beat before the finally closed her eyes too. As she fell asleep, she couldn't help wondering if Kakashi wanted the same thing she now wanted.

* * *

><p>Two months later and they'd been going at it pretty hot and heavy, but never any actual penetration. Lots of bumping and grinding, fondling, sucking, kissing…it was gentle sometimes, other times it was hard and fast, pure gratification at its best, but every time, after they finished he'd want her to stay.<p>

She was getting used to his dirty mouth when they fooled around and to the even dirtier deeds, he'd requested of her, but the comments he made to her when they _weren't_ doing those things were what rocked her.

He'd throw out random words about how beautiful she was, how her body was so tight, that she was a goddess among bugs. It wasn't just his words either, it was the way he held her so tightly, like if he didn't hold her so close she might disappear. It was the way he was so patient in waiting for her to _finally_ be ready to lose her virginity.

Kakashi was always complimenting her, every day since that bonding sleepover Sai had wanted them to have. The night before Sakura had decided it was her turn to complete him and when she told him how beautiful he was he shied away from her.

His reaction had delighted her, but today, was the first time they were going to be in a working environment together. Up until this point, they'd managed to avoid them, but they both knew it wouldn't be forever.

It wasn't nearly as awkward as she thought it would be.

Kakashi had been given a mission and needed a check up before he took it, just to see if he was physically able to do the manual label required of the mission.

The check up wasn't needed, because Sakura knew he was more than capable, but it was procedure. So there he was, perched on the examining table, his mask off, with a devastatingly sloppy grin on his face as he reached to pull his shirt off. It made her pause, because he didn't know that it was her examining him, she was peaking at him through a crack in the door, and she found herself wondering if he greeted every nurse like that. When he heard her shut the door, he lifted his gaze towards her, his eyes widened slightly with surprise.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm doing your check up today."

"My naughty little nurse," he mumbled and not soon after he said that did the pleased, yet mischievous expression cross his face.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she teased.

He shook his head. "It's never enough," he responded before going to get off the table.

"…absolutely not!" she cried out, startling herself. "Get back on the exam table, we're being strictly professional right now," she concluded firmly.

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Another time then."

She cleared her throat. "You had a back injury from your last mission. Any aches or pains?"

He scoffed, "Loaded question."

"Kaka-sensei," she drew the last part of his name title out with a warning tone in her voice.

He nodded, giving her a boyish smile. "No, my back is fine," he complied.

They made eye contact briefly before she started roaming around, pushing, poking, and prodding to make sure he wasn't fibbing. "So, how long is this mission?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Why? Will you miss my tongue?"

"NO!" Her response was instant and she shook her head vehemently in denial.

He let out a short shout of laughter and then held his index finger and thumb together, leaning towards her before he spoke again."Not even a little bit?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, realizing how childish her reaction may have been, and she spoke before she could stop herself. "Fine, I'll miss that sinful tongue of yours, I'll miss your dirty mouth, and your, crazy, sexy body, but I find I'll miss _you_ more," she laughed as she finished the sentence, but that didn't stop her face from flushing red with embarrassment.

She quickly realized though, that she must have said something wrong at the somber expression that crossed Kakashi's face. She slowly dropped the smile on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

He cleared his throat and reached to pull his shirt back on. Sakura frowned.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Hey, I'm not finished. We still have to do some blood work."

A devilish grin spread across his face as he stood up and pulled her to him by the lapels of her lab coat. "I have some other 'work' in mind."

"Kakashi, not here, please. What if-"

Sakura was cut off as he gave her a quick chaste kiss against her mouth.

"You are so sexy," he growled. "You have no idea how badly I want to bend you over this table."

She chuckled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "You're not bad yourself."

"Meet me in two hours at my apartment; we'll get a quick lesson in after I've packed.

She cocked her head to the side watching him and she felt her heart thumping wildly. "I really love you," she mumbled before she had time to think about it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? This is not a relationship. We're not dating, Sakura. This is strictly a student-teacher experiment," he informed her calmly, before pushing her away. He reached for his shoes and quickly slipped them on, ignoring Sakura's stunned expression.

He may as well have punched her in the gut. Sure, they hadn't decided to label what it is they were doing, but last night was intimate and loving, or so Sakura had thought. The way he touched her face, the way he brought her a glass of water that time, the way he'd pulled her to him when he'd finished every time. He'd acted like a her lover not her teacher.

She watched in disbelief as he turned towards the door. Did he think that was it?

Saying she was angry was such an understatement. She'd thought long and hard about their situation after she'd gone home early that morning. He'd held her, tightly, all night, every night for the past two months, she'd done more things with him than she even knew existed. She'd even had to pry his hands off her this morning so she could leave to get ready for a shift at the hospital today.

Maybe she didn't have a reason to be angry, no labeling meant no labeling, maybe she was over reacting, but his nonchalant answer was bullshit and they'd never discussed that they couldn't label.

"Oh, really? Does a teacher fuck his students' mouth or make them jerk him off at a sleep over among colleagues?"

She watched his shoulders bunch as his hand paused on the doorknob "You shouldn't talk so dirty to me," he whispered so softly she had to strain to hear it.

"Answer me!" she cried out, pissed at the feel of tears threatening to flow.

He turned slowly and walked towards her, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He chucked her under the chin. "This is a beneficial relationship for both of us. We are not dating, but if the student-teacher scenario doesn't work, perhaps you could consider us fuck buddies."

She gasped, her mouth dropping open with surprise. He gave her a hurt look. "Don't look at me like I just killed your puppy," he grumbled. "You're a smart woman Sakura and I respect you like hell, but I know you can't think I wanted anything more?"

"Are you serious?" she whispered, clutching her stomach, suddenly feeling like she might be sick.

Both his eyebrows rose with such utter surprise had she not been so deathly hurt it would have been considered comical.

He was _so _serious.

He was so utterly serious.

Her mouth dropped open again, trying to say something, but only cracked sounds escaped and it was then his expression turned cold.

"Sakura, this isn't going to be a problem is it? Tell me now and we'll end it here, but I feel this is an extremely pleasurable arrangement."

She'd zoned out, not believing he was acting this way, rather than someone who'd been doing dirty things to her and with her for over two months.

"Sakura?"

Her gaze was stuck on the floor as she felt the burn of tears in her eyes.

"Sakura?" his voice louder this time as he called out to her.

She felt like she was swimming in lava, not sure how to handle the situation at all, not sure, if she should get out of the lava, or keep swimming.

"Sakura?! Is it going to be a problem?"

She jerked her gaze up to his, meeting his dark, intense eyes. "No, no, it isn't going to be a problem."

He looked thoroughly relived and his shoulders sagged. He gave her a goofy grin and reached out to pull her into a kiss, but she jerked away from his outstretched hand. "So this really is going to be a problem?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. She wasn't ready to let him go yet, but she had to be sure it was exclusive first. "Are you doing this with other people?"

"What? No," he snorted. "I need to give my full attention to my student after all."

She nodded, feeling the tightness in her chest release a little.

"So you don't want to stop, right?"

She shook her head, not really knowing what she was doing. "I don't."

"Good. I'll see you in two hours," he finished, turning towards the door again. "Oh wait, here," he turned back towards her. "Here's my key, be naked in my bed before I get there. I have to get some supplies."

She nodded again. "Um, how long is the mission?"

"Two days at most."

"What it-"

He shushed her. "High rank mission can't give any more details than you already know."

She rolled her eyes, her heart heavy, but she tried to push it away, not wanting her to see that he'd hurt her. "Yeah, yeah."

He grinned boyishly happy at her response. "Seeya pet."

The door slammed, sounding like a bomb going off next to her ear.

Pet.

He called her 'pet.' How apt.

To be continued…

So I totally didn't see this chapter coming either, which is also why this wasn't the different version (orgy story-also the one originally planned) I'm writing. I guess I'm going to use the very used plot, I'm sure, of Sakura trying to get Kakashi to fall in love with her. I hope everyone enjoyed this.

The god (dess) among insects (I said bugs) is actually from the movie X-Men II.

Please point out mistakes!


	7. Bonding Edition II: Part 1

Thanks to:

Kashi-Cookie-Monster  
>Wolfisis<br>Miss Dany  
>Kashi<br>moonfairy014  
>Trunksmybaby<br>Threnody  
>FallenCrimsonStar<br>babywolf-lover  
>hani-licious<br>Nerdasaur  
>mun3litKnight<br>LinchEe  
>akatsuki's-chick<br>Angelmana  
>Guest<br>gummiwummi  
>Fire Kitsune<br>kangawallafox  
>cc<p>

I appreciate you all taking the time to review!

NOTE: This is the Edition II orgy, not chapter seven to the Kakashi/Sakura story. For those of you that've been waiting for this, enjoy! For those not wanting to read this I'm sorry that you'll have to wait longer for that update!

Edition II

Where the story was originally supposed to go…again, I got enough requests for this version that I decided to just do it. I know it took too long!

Original Chapter/Part Two:

Being a member of Root must have paid amazingly well, actually it was probably being an ex-member of root and sharing his Intel with the Hokage that had paid even better. The black leather couch she had plopped on was utterly divine and as she ran her hand up then down the smooth material she wondered what it would feel like on her bare skin.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, visibly distressed as he galloped after her, the others not far behind. "That was cruel. How can anyone go to bed after reading that and not have a boner?"

Containing her grin and her need to rub her hands together evilly, she reached forward for an art magazine on Sai's square mahogany coffee table before settling back into the couch, snuggling down so that it appeared as if she was lying down in a sitting position. "Well that's easy," she paused for effect, "I'm female."

Naruto frowned, shifting his hand through his sunshine colored hair, his blue eyes gazing at her in confusion. "I know you're a girl, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked into the magazine, calmly folding the corner of the page that dedicated a whole section to watercolors, and then flipped to the next group before glancing up at him. "Girls don't get 'boners,'" she supplied helpfully, going back to her magazine, but focusing on the group of men out of the corner of her eye.

He laughed heartily, clearly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh right, well you know what I meant. So you didn't really go to sleep right?" he paused, cocking his head to the side, then continued, "Right?"

"Oh go take a cold shower," she replied, working to keep her eyes from sneaking a better peak of the slightly sexually charged males in the room.

She almost felt bad, but then remembered all the times she had caught Naruto and Sai spying on her in the bath and knew this would be worth it. Kakashi was a pervert before she even met him and she always had to deal with his hentai books, but Yamato, well with him she did feel slightly ashamed that he was going to be involved in her attempt to make them unconformable.

Eh, oh well.

She scooted down into the couch further, spreading her thighs just enough to let the imagination wander, then biting her lip before pulling the art book closer to her face, covering it completely to hide her blushing. She, what she hoped was in a sensual way, shifted her thighs together, letting her kneecaps touch, and then allowed them to fall open, repeating the motion only once more. She did not want to make it look like it was on purpose, so to add to the picture she innocently took one hand and curled a pink strand of hair around her finger while holding the magazine still up into her face. Sakura took a deep breath before and at least two more minutes of subtle shifting before she got the courage to peak over the magazine.

Sakura managed to contain her snort at the frazzled and drooling looks of the four men steadily watching her thighs. Just to confirm it was in fact her thighs they were looking at she squeezed them together and rolled her hips, the reward for this action was Naruto's mouth dropping open, Sai cocking his head to the side, Yamato's Adams apple bobbing up then down, and the most erotic scalding hot look from Kakashi she'd ever seen on a man. Sakura, caught in his look, did not notice that her own mouth had dropped open, her breath catching, as she watched his hungry eyes staring directly into hers and she knew then that he completely comprehended what she was doing. The surprising tingle that started in her stomach amplified enough that she needed to drop her hand to her midriff and press slightly, trying to relieve the pressure. This time her thighs clenching together was involuntary.

Sakura cleared her throat, averting her gaze away from Kakashi's sinister eye. "What?" she demanded of everyone thoroughly surprised her voice sounded so calm. "I didn't even say anything. It's not my fault you guys get turned on at the drop of a hat."

She found herself wondering if they would have responded more had she removed her spandex shorts and just left the skirt on. No, what she really wanted to know was would Kakashi respond to her more with less clothes?

"How were your dreams after the reading then?" Kakashi asked, letting his face show how surprised he was that he was even asking. Ex-Anbu or not, she could read Kakashi, just like she could the rest of them, they were, after all, her team.

The burning in her stomach settled, calmed as Kakashi supplied her with a way out of his scorching gaze. "Pretty sexy actually," she pointed at Kakashi, "you were there," then to Naruto, "you were there, Sasuke was there, and you," this time to Sai, "and Yamato. Naruto really enjoyed doing Sasuke. Kakashi you were downright animalistic with Sai and don't even get me started with Yamato," she tsked her tongue and shook her finger at them. "You were very naughty boys."

The smirk twinkled in Kakashi's eyes as he regarded, but it was Naruto's fake gagging sound that took her attention. "Gross Sakura-chan!" he hollered, slapping a hand over his chest, "I'm scarred for life!" he complained, dropping into the love seat that sat across from the matching couch. "Where were you in all this?" he asked.

She chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was watching of course."

"Are you a virgin Sakura?"

The question from Sai was random as usual, but the topic startled her so much that she didn't have time to think before she answered it. "Yes," she mumbled. Once she realized what she had answered, the heat of embarrassment burned through her face down to her neck and shoulders, successfully spreading. "Where did that come from?" she wondered.

"I am as well according to Ino's book," he responded causally sitting next to her. His dark gaze assessed her face and neck before he frowned. "Why is your face all red? Do I need to turn down the heat?"

Yeah, the internal heat, Sakura thought to herself as she warily watched Kakashi saunter forward, thoroughly pleased that the whole situation had backfired somewhat on her. He sat on the other side of her, and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that his hand grazed the side of her thigh. Her suspicion was confirmed when she felt the palm of one of his hands on her cool skin and she nearly swallowed her tongue as he dipped towards the inside, gave a quick sweeping caress.

Instead of pulling away like Sakura had suspected his hands continued to creep up over her shorts, going higher. She stiffened and her eyes widened at the gentle tickling of his finger tips. She took a deep shuddering breath and unconsciously closed her eyes, sliding down farther into the couch, further towards Kakashi's hands, jumping when she felt his finger slid against the junction of her inner thigh.

She hadn't noticed how quiet it actually was until she heard Naruto growl, "Holy fuck."

Holy fuck was right, if only Kakashi would just move two inches higher. …now look who's getting turned on at the drop of a hat.

It was a thought she hadn't been prepared to have and she responded by quickly slapping her hands to her reddened cheeks, sliding the palms of her hand over her mouth so that her fingers covered her eyelids.

She felt the shift in weight on the couch as someone else sat down beside her, but she was too embarrassed and turned on to look. It was only then that she felt Kakashi tug on her shorts.

"Wait!" she cried out her hands falling from her face and she bucked wildly, trying to push herself back into a proper sitting position. This movement allowed Kakashi to pull her shorts and underwear down over her ass.

Kakashi didn't stop, but his movements did slow down as he started wiggling the spandex material over the curve of her thighs

By the time the material was wrapped around her ankles she'd forgotten why she'd screamed at him to wait because all she could think was 'please hurry,' and 'fuck if he doesn't touch me now…'

It was too awkward to really think about the situation, so she didn't. It was fairly easy when she felt Kakashi slip a finger in between the folds of her sex. She bit down hard on her lip and arched her back into the caress.

This was definitely not happening. It was a dream. A really, really, erotic dream…that was stopping?

"No, don't stop," she pleaded, feeling the loss of those magical fingers slipping in and out.

He didn't respond and everyone else was so intent on watching they couldn't be bothered with her pleading. Kakashi, somewhat roughly, shoved her legs up, propping her feet onto the couch so that her thighs touched her calves. Her skirt barely skimmed over her knees now as she practically squatted on the couch. The only thing holding her up was the back cushion and Kakashi's gripping fingers as he wrapped his hands around her ankles.

When he leaned forward, placing his head between her thighs, all she could manage was a protesting cry before she almost died at the feel of his mouth sucking on her clit.

"Oh. My. God!" she repeated the three words like a mantra until they started running together, jumbling into one sloppy word, and though it was hard for her hips to thrust forward in the position she was in, it seemed they had a mind of their own.

The sight of his silver hair brushing against her skirt as he shoved his head further underneath to get better access to her was almost as hot as his tongue. Almost.

It was long before her thighs were shaking and she felt that familiar tingling in her lower back, slowly pulling her towards the orgasm she craved, but with a quick kiss to her clit, Kakashi pulled away. Wiping his mouth with he back of his hand, he leaned backwards, settling his weight on the heels of his feet as he watched her register that he'd pulled away.

"No," she whimpered. "Please…"

He raised a challenging silver eyebrow. "Please?" he coaxed.

Modesty be damned! She needed a fucking_ orgasm_.

"Please make me cum," she begged, dropping her feet to the ground and rolling her hips over the edge of the couch, seeking Kakashi's mouth.

He jerked his head teasingly away. "Do you feel rotten for teasing us now?"

The question was like a bucket of cold water, dousing out her fire almost instantly, and she gasped with outrage. She jerked into a sitting a position, scowling at him as she clamped her thighs together, trying to ignore the wet trickle slipping down them. "You're an ass. You can't-I mean-_I_ didn't—how cruel," she stuttered on.

He reached forward, placing a hand on top of her knee, rubbing up and down soothingly. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a cute boyish grin. "I wasn't planning on stopping permanently."

It was like he snapped his fingers, demanding she be on the brink again, because when he slipped his hands behind her knees and pulled her back down towards him…well if she wasn't sopping before she was now.

"How quick do you think I can make her go?" Kakashi tossed the question over his shoulder.

It was then she realized Yamato descending down next to Kakashi. She swallowed feeling only a twinge of nervousness as his hand swept out helping Kakashi bring her closer.

"She's there man. Thirty seconds tops," Yamato supplied his eyes darkening with anticipation.

It only took fifteen seconds.

To be continued…

I'm not sure if the next chapter will continue this one or the story I'm doing with just Sakura and Kakashi. I wasn't gonna post this until I fully finished it, but it's just getting longer and longer. I feel you all waited long enough. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: There's a little angst, but all will work out in the end, just not in this chapter. This is a lot shorter than the last chapter too! Sorry about that. I figured you all waited long enough for an update though. Thanks for the patience and to everyone who took the time to leave a review. This is dedicated to you.

For those waiting for the Bonding Edition II part 2 of the orgy, I'm working on it and that may be the chapter I update with next, but no guarantees.

Be sure to _read_ this chapter, because time is passing and I don't necessarily make it obvious with breaks.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Sakura decided not to show up at his apartment two hours later like he'd requested. What she'd _decided _to do was hole up in a bathroom at the grocery store so she could cry in peace, and more importantly, so he couldn't find her. How could she do this to herself again? Only this time it was going to be worse. She'd never gotten intimate like this with Sasuke, that hadn't even been on the menu. Her feelings were so problematic.

By the time she left the bathroom, with splotchy eyes to boot, she knew Kakashi would be gone on his mission. Leaving the store with the intent of breaking into his apartment should've made her feel guilty, but she had to know if he left her anything, like a letter. Something to indicate that she'd hurt his feelings or at least pissed him off by not showing up. But when she got there she found nothing but a neatly made bed and pushed in chairs around his dining room table.

"I'm pathetic," she mumbled around a sniffle.

The next three days were hell as she contemplated giving her virginity to someone else. Not because she wanted to, but because she wanted to see his reaction when she told him that she didn't wait for him. And maybe she did want to do it, she was thinking about it after all. Maybe she wanted to let him know that her world didn't revolve around him or maybe it was herself that really needed to realize that.

She knew she couldn't really do it and lying, the next best thing, would break his trust in her. Breaking trust like that with Shinobi was taboo. It just wasn't done and she didn't want the relationship to be irreparable. So on the day he was to come back, she swallowed her pride and did what she'd promised she'd do before he left. She stripped naked and slipped under his sheets.

She waited for hours for him to come back. Sometimes these missions can take a little longer and coming back at a certain time wasn't always an option. It was coming around midnight now though and she found herself wondering if there'd been a bump in the mission. She decided he'd be home soon and promised she'd only shut her eyes for a little bit.

It was laughter that woke her, a woman and man laughing between kisses that made a smooching smack every time their lips touched. Sakura had dimmed the lights before she'd gotten there, but she found herself rapidly blinking, as if the light was too bright, and she sat up, clutching the blanket to her naked chest. It wasn't a bright light. It was just Kakashi, French kissing a brunette.

Sakura held her breathe, not sure what to do or how to feel as the woman's red dress strap fell down her shoulder. Kakashi helped it along, roughly exposing her breast. Sakura clutched her chest as a sharp pain shot through her heart. She bit her lip to keep from gasping and her other hand burrowed into the sheet still covering her chest.

Kakashi hiked the woman's leg up around his waist and shifted his hand to the front of his pants. The sound of the zipper going down seemed to echo in her ears. It was the last straw as she stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet completely around her as she quietly slipped into the bathroom.

Honestly, she was hoping they'd see her or at the very least _hear _the door shutting behind her. Kakashi was a highly trained Shinobi, but in the throws of passion a bomb could've gone off and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes, put it in me. Shove your cock inside me."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in horror as the long deep groans from both the woman and Kakashi let her know that he'd followed the brunettes demand. How could he do this to her? Had this been going on for the past two months they'd been fooling around? Was it a lie when he'd told her it would just be her while it lasted?

He did say that hadn't he? She hadn't misunderstood?

Sakura shook her head frantically. No, she'd understood perfectly. She bit into the palm of her hand so hard she could taste the blood seeping into her mouth. He'd lied to her. Shinobi's don't lie to their comrades. She probably wasn't that to him anymore the moment he dry humped her in that kitchen though. She should've known after that stupid bonding party she'd become nothing but an object to him, an object that just happened to get him off.

She hadn't realized she'd been backing into the corner of the bathroom next to the tub until her back hit the cold tiles. She slid down the wall, her eyes burning from unshed tears, as the realization of everything that was happening hit her. He'd lied to her and he was fucking another woman in the bed she'd just been lying in ready to offer him everything.

She stayed crouched in that corner, trying to cover her ears from the loud pleasurable groans and skin smacking, but it was like a train wreck. Only instead of watching, she listened. Hearing Kakashi orgasm was like a knife in her heart and the tears flowed with a vengeance. When they were finally both finished, she heard a faint conversation before hearing the front door slam shut.

Shivering from the lack of covering the blanket offered yet she still couldn't bring herself to move. The shock of what she'd just witnessed was crushing her. So she stayed in that corner for an hour, planning on escaping after he fell asleep. When the time passed, she sniffled and rubbed at her running nose, feeling mentally and physically broken. Too broken to get to her feet.

But now was the time to get up, she couldn't embarrass herself even more by letting him know she'd been there, that she'd heard everything, that she'd been waiting for him naked for hours to come home only for him to come home with someone else. She waited like a dolt. God she was so stupid.

It didn't matter that he made it clear it wasn't a relationship. It didn't matter that she promised to keep her feelings set aside so they could continue. It didn't matter… she dropped her forehead against her arms just as the door swung open.

And there he was in all his glory. Sated and naked and just beyond the door she could see papers lying on his coffee table. He hadn't been asleep at all; he'd been doing his paper work. In that moment she didn't know what would have been more embarrassing, leaving in a sheet and having him sitting there hunched over his work, or what was happening right now.

At least he had the gall to look horrified, but Sakura knew it had nothing to do with her splotchy red, tear stained face or running noise, not even her nakedness. It couldn't be that, because that would mean he cared about her, and he'd made that very clear three days ago.

"Sakura! How long—um-" He stopped and Sakura knew the instant he realized just what it was she witnessed. He cleared his throat and bowed his head with what she hoped was shame. He settled his hands against his naked hips before talking again. "What are you doing here?"

Okay. Not what she expected…

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What am I doing here!" Sakura leapt to her feet, forgetting that it was the sheet covering her nakedness. "I thought that we had-that what we had agreed to was an arrangement and y-you said as long as we were in that _arrangement_ it would be exclusive. I should've figured you were a fucking liar. Shinobi be damned, you are simply a man." Sakura spat the last word with such disgust that it would've made even the most jaded woman pleased.

"Hey," he said, his face showing anger so quickly that Sakura had to blink to make sure she'd seen it. He was usually so carefree that she anger was surprising. How dare he? What did he have to be angry about? "You never showed up that day. That day I asked you to, that day before I left for that mission."

"And?"

He shrugged, his shoulders and arms both raised dramatically in the air. "I figured you couldn't handle it, not letting your emotions get in the way and decided to end it.

She scoffed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Did you ever think that something came up? That I couldn't make it? You were the one after all who made it blatantly clear we weren't in a relationship so you respond like I broke up with you?"

He frowned and licked his lips. "Did something happen that day?"

"Yes! You hurt my feelings and I didn't want to face you at that moment. I didn't want to stop-to stop whatever the hell it is we were doing, but I guess it wasn't enough for you," she snarled and side stepped him to get out of the bathroom. "Liar!"

"I am not a liar," he said, trying to sound calm.

"Of course you are. And a bastard. All that time you said it would only be me, how many times did you fuck a girl after I left?"

"You don't get to do that," he yelled. "You don't get to make me feel like the bad guy. I didn't cheat on you. We were never in a relationship!"

She turned and sat at the edge of the bed, cringing at the musty smell of sex and fresh ink. She bent to get her clothes on the floor. How could he not have seen them? "Maybe not," she said, slightly angry that it came out as a hoarse whisper. "But it felt like one and I waited for you!"

She tried to finish that line without her voice breaking but it did and the tears started again not soon after. "I waited for hours. I was naked, in the bed, when you came in with _her_." She stopped to give him an accusing stare. "You didn't even see me."

It was in his eyes as he flinched. He had never meant to hurt her and she could see that, but he did hurt her. She felt the fight draining from her and her shoulders slumped with defeat.

"Look, Sakura-" he said and reached for her.

"N-no," she said and swallowed. "I get it. I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience to you."

"Oh come on," he groaned. "This is why I don't do relationships." He growled the words and gestured wildly with a hand. "This right here!"

She couldn't stay here another minute. Why that was what had pushed her to forget her clothes and wrap the sheet around her like a toga, she didn't know. She just couldn't stay here. She darted for the door only to have Kakashi cut her off. His hand smacked against the wooden panel in front of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"We're not done here."

"Yes, we are."

"Sakura-"

She hissed, "What do you want from me?"

He brought his naked body closer to her. "It was a misunderstanding. We can still keep this arrangement going."

She blinked her eyes wide with disbelief and horror. "Are you serious?"

He nodded misinterpreting the context of her question. "Of course! I still want to teach you. I-" he paused looking down at her with a twinge of surprise and perhaps realization before continuing. "I still want you."

"You had me, until two hours ago; I was yours, completely yours, but not anymore. Please move."

He let out a chuckle of disbelief. "Wait-"

"What Kakashi? Are you that hard up to deflower a virgin? Is that what it was with me? Well, I have a whole list of girls who need their cherry popped… that may even have their hymen in tack. Does that turn you on?" She spat the words with more venom than she thought she could muster in that moment. If her heart wasn't in the process of slo-mo shattering she'd be proud of herself.

"Here, I'll give you numbers," she finished and tried to head towards his table where the papers from his mission were still left askewer.

"Can you just stop?"

"No, because when I do I feel like I'm suffocating," she cried out.

"Don't," he whispered and turned his gaze away, his eyes now focused on the wood panel his hand had smacked against. "Don't look at me that way."

She sighed. "What way is that, Kakashi?"

"Like I broke your heart."

She gave him a small smile and tilted her head. "You did."

She ducked under his arm and walked out the door. This time he didn't try to stop her.


End file.
